This proposes to update the Framingham Study data file on cancer from twenty to at least thirty years of follow-up, verifying cancer diagnoses and confirming dates of diagnosis. The investigation will focus on, but not be limited to, cancer of the breast, endometrium, kidney, and colon in women. Measures of adiposity will be explored in relation to development of cancer in women. These measures will include weight, height/weight ratios, skinfold thickness, weight change under observation, and various girths (e.g., arm, abdomen). Also, fat distribution will be assessed, based on extensive anthropomorphic measurements made at one of the early Framingham examinations. The concurrent effects of serum lipids, glucose intolerance, cigarette use, diet (including data on alcohol and caffeinated beverage consumption), recorded age at menopause, and estrogen use will be examined. This investigation will make use of already available, routinely recorded information, gathered prospectively over more than three decades on a representative sample of the general population. This provides an economical and rapid means for gaining insight into this important issue.